


It’s you Issy

by reasoniwantyoutostay



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Isak Valtersen, Double Penetration, M/M, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - M/M/M, smoking pot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reasoniwantyoutostay/pseuds/reasoniwantyoutostay
Summary: "It’s you Issy. You connect us. You’re the reason we’re here right now. I love you so much. Even loves you so much. You’re our perfect beautiful boy.”Isak’s heart almost burst out of his chest. “I love you. I love you. I want you inside me too Jonas. I’m ready. Please.”AKA Isak x Even x Jonas are living as an out and proud throuple. The night of their housewarming party Even and Jonas give their beautiful boyfriend everything he wants.





	It’s you Issy

“Hey baby. Slide over a bit” Jonas whispered into Isak’s ear as he handed him another beer. 

 

Isak shuffled closer to the centre of the couch as Jonas tucked himself in and wrapped his arm around Isak. Isak leaned into the warm body and tipped his head onto Jonas’ shoulder. Happy to just sit back and watch the party happen in front of him while feeling a little buzzed from the pot they had smoked earlier with Mahdi out on their patio. “Their patio” Isak liked the sound of that as he smiled contentedly to himself. 

 

8 months ago he never thought he could be happier. His life was perfect. Even and him were in love and enjoying their quiet domestic life together. Always making grand plans for the future but also soaking up the small everyday moments they experienced together. 

 

Then there was that fateful night. A little too much pot, a few too many beers, and Jonas lingering after the monthly dinner party they hosted for their friends. The conversation had started innocently enough. Talking about celebrity crushes. Throwing around names of actors and football players and singers. Leonardo DiCaprio was at the top of Even’s list of course. After a little cajoling Isak admitted to once having a secret folder of Cristiano Ronaldo pics on his computer. 

 

“You have a spank bank of Cristiano Ronaldo pics?!” Jonas had teased.

 

“Not anymore!” Isak had countered.

 

“Well I would hope not when you have this hottie around all the time.” Jonas had blurted out gesturing to Even. Immediately those thick eyebrows pulled together as Jonas looked at his lap bashfully. An emotion Isak had rarely seen in the many years they’d been best friends.

 

Isak and Even had looked at each other and smiled. This was not the first time Jonas had given them the sense that maybe he was into boys as well as girls. They’d never pushed Jonas on the subject though. Knowing what an amazing friend Jonas had been to Isak when he was coming out they wanted to make sure they created the same safe space for Jonas to come out on his own terms. 

 

“I’m flattered Jonas. Thanks. So who’s your celebrity crush?” Even questioned.

 

Still looking a bit thrown off by his own honesty Jonas replied quietly. “I don’t really have a celebrity crush.”

 

“What about that singer Astrid? You’re always raving about her.” Isak said trying to save his friend from embarrassment. 

 

Jonas took a deep breath and paused. He seemed to be amping himself up a bit. “Well I’ve kind of had the same crush since I was like 14.” 

 

Isak would always remember the feeling of time stopping when Jonas had finished his sentence and then looked straight into Isak’s eyes. Without needing to say another word Isak knew. He had probably known since that moment on the bench months ago when Jonas had asked “Is it me?” 

 

The rest of the evening was a blur of quiet confessions and knowing glances and finally bodies touching. Familiar and yet completely new at the same time. 

 

Over the coming months the three of them had continued to fall into bed together again and again. Still a secret to the rest of the world they had enjoyed this private time to explore their growing relationship. At first it was just about the sex, the lust they all felt for each other. And then there was a shift. Isak had always loved Jonas as a friend but that was changing now. Isak was scared the first time he admitted to Even that he was “in love” with Jonas, thinking it would push Even away. Instead it only brought them closer. Even had always been so mature in the way he saw love and attraction. Not putting boundaries on how he felt or expressed love to others. Even had explained the idea of compersion, of feeling joy for Isak loving someone else. A true expression of Alt er Love. Then over time Isak had the pleasure of watching Even and Jonas fall in love too. One of Isak’s happiest moments was coming home one day and finding his two boyfriends making out on the couch.

 

Of course it wasn’t all rainbows and unicorns. There were moments of jealousy, of miscommunication. But they worked through it and now 8 months later they were an official throuple. Out to the world and living together with one giant king bed in their new apt. 

 

Ping! Isak leaned towards Jonas to reach into his back pocket and fish out his phone. 

 

**Even**

how’s the party going?

 

**Isak**

fun

it’s dying down a bit now

when are you done work?

 

**Even**

we’re almost wrapped

the director decided to do a few reshoots

i’m freezing my butt off down by the water

 

**Isak**

aww baby that sucks

 

**Even**

no it’s all good

working with Hans is amazing

and i have to start somewhere

which unfortunately means standing out in the cold at 1am 

 

**Isak**

well Jonas and I will warm you up when you get home

 

**Jonas**

ya we will 

get your sexy butt back home

you’re missing your own housewarming party

 

**Even**

haha

i love you two

i should be home in about an hour

 

**Jonas**

perfect

everyone else should be gone by then

we can celebrate on our own ;)

 

**Even**

mmm i like the sound of that

 

**Isak**

me too

this pot Mahdi brought over went straight to my dick

 

**Jonas**

ya he’s been humping my leg all night

 

**Isak**

no i haven’t! 

 

**Even**

you two are the cutest

Jonas make sure to give Issy some more pot and I’ll see you asap

 

**Isak**

XO

 

 **Jonas**  

XO

 

**Even**

XO

 

40 min later Isak was in the kitchen emptying out beer bottles as Jonas said goodbye to the last few guests. Isak could hear a burst of byes and thank yous before their front door closed, creating a vacuum of quiet. Isak followed the sound of Jonas walking through the apartment towards the kitchen. 

 

“Mmm alone at last.” Jonas purred as he hugged Isak from behind.

 

Isak leaned his head back against Jonas’ chest. “That was fun but ya I’m glad they’re all gone.”

 

Jonas reached forward and took the beer bottle from Isak’s hand and placed it on the counter. “Come here. That can wait until the morning.” 

 

Jonas took Isak’s hand and led him out to the patio. Grabbing a lighter from the small patio table he took a fat joint out of his pocket and lit it. “I convinced Mahdi to give me one more.” Jonas said as he raised his eyebrows suggestively. 

 

“Are you trying to get me even higher before Even gets home?” Isak laughed.

 

“Hey I’m just doing what our boyfriend asked. He’s been out working all night. If he asks for something I think it’s our duty to give it to him don’t you think?”

 

“Our boyfriend. I like it when you say our boyfriend.” Isak smiled and pushed Jonas down onto a patio chair. Straddling Jonas’ hips Isak took the joint from his boyfriend’s hand and inhaled deeply. Letting the smoke swirl down to his lungs before leaning forward to Jonas’ parted lips. Exhaling now Isak could feel the brush of Jonas’ lips against his. After shotgunning the joint down to it’s embers both boys were starting to slowly grind their hips into each other. Isak’s hands played in Jonas’ tight curls as they lazily made out.

 

“I love your curly hair. It’s so soft between my fingers. You know I always wanted to run my hands through it when we were younger.” Isak said dreamily. 

 

Jonas raised his eyebrows. “Oh you did?”

 

Isak giggled. “Ya! You don’t believe me?”

 

“It’s OK Issy. I believe you.” Jonas said in a reassuring tone.

 

“Oh shit I’m really high aren't I?” Isak said as he dropped his head back and let out a belly laugh.

 

Jonas’ hands slid up Isak’s back to prevent him from falling backwards. “Why do you say that baby?”

 

“Because you’re talking to me in that calm voice you always use when I’m really high and saying silly things.” 

 

“Nothing you say is silly Issy. I love it when you’re high and you don’t filter what you say anymore.” Jonas said as he pulled Isak towards him and started to lick along Isak’s neck.

 

“Like when I told you I wanted your cock in my mouth that first night we were together?” Isak laughed.

 

“Exactly like that.” Jonas smiled and pressed his lips to Isak’s. 

 

There was no rush to their actions now. Every touch, every taste, every kiss felt like it was worth exploring forever. Like they had dropped into a parallel universe where time stretched on endlessly. 

 

Eventually Jonas’ hands slipped under Isak’s jean’s and Isak’s wanton moans started to fill the quiet peace of their neighbourhood. 

 

“Shhhh baby. We’ll have to move inside if you’re that loud.” Jonas gently soothed Isak. 

 

“No I like being outside. I wanna take my shirt off and feel the cold air on my nipples. Make them hard so you can suck on them.” Isak said as he shivered a bit while Jonas stroked his arms. Suddenly looking right into Jonas’ eyes Isak scrunched up his nose and tilted his head. “That was one of those moments where I didn’t have a filter right?”

 

Jonas winked at Isak and nodded while he slid his hands under Isak’s shirt and helped him take it off. Isak left his arms in the air, swaying them gently back and forth until eventually he looked down at his chest. “Oh look they’re hard already! You can suck on them now!” Isak exclaimed excitedly. 

 

Jonas shook his head and smiled. “Whatever you say Issy.” Isak could feel Jonas’ strong hands pulling him closer. He watched as Jonas opened his mouth and licked his lips. The anticipation of those wet full lips connecting with Isak’s skin make him hold his breath. Time seeming to slow until finally Jonas planted a soft kiss on Isak’s right nipple. 

 

“The other one. Don’t forget the other one.” Isak said frantically.

 

“Don’t worry babe. I won’t forget.” Jonas said as he shifted to plant a similar soft kiss on Isak’s left nipple. Going in for a second kiss now Jonas opened his mouth. The feeling of Jonas’ tongue gently swiping across Isak’s nipple was almost too much and yet at the same time not enough.

 

“Again.” Isak said as he concentrated his gaze directly to where their skin was touching.

 

Jonas obeyed. This time pausing to suck gently on the hard nub. Isak’s whole body shivered at the sensation. His hands now falling into his boyfriend’s hair as he pressed his chest forward into Jonas’ lips. The feeling of Jonas sucking on and gently biting at Isak’s nipples felt like heaven. Isak closed his eyes and hummed softly as he focused on the seemingly direct connection from his nipples down to his dick. With every bite, every lick, every kiss, Isak’s dick would twitch inside his jeans.

 

After what felt like a lifetime of pleasure Jonas sucked a little more enthusiastically on Isak’s right nipple, already red and raw from the attention. Isak inhaled sharply and instinctively pulled back but Jonas’ strong hands rolled his hips forward again. Zero space between their bodies now Isak was suddenly aware of how hard Jonas was. His thick cock pressing into Isak’s clothed ass. Isak moaned loudly into the still night. Quickly he felt Jonas’ hand on his mouth. 

 

“Shhhh baby. Remember we’ll have to go inside if you’re too loud. Don’t want to upset our new neighbours.”

 

“I know how you can make me be quiet.” Isak said with a mischievous smile.

 

“How’s that?”

 

“You could make sure I have something in my mouth.” Isak answered as he started to slide off Jonas’ lap and onto his knees. He grabbed at Jonas’ jeans and felt frustrated when he tugged and they didn’t move.

 

“Let me undo my fly first Issy.” Jonas laughed as he slid down the zipper and lifted from the chair to shift his jeans over his ass. Isak tugged again and quickly pulled Jonas’ jeans off his legs. 

 

Isak’s eyes now lifted to take in the sight of Jonas’ thick cock resting on the chair. Jonas took his cock in his hand and stroked slowly up and down. 

 

“You want this in your mouth baby? Come here. I want to see you put your beautiful lips around it.”

 

Isak’s hands ran up Jonas’ legs as he crawled forward towards his prize. Pausing now he simply opened his mouth and waited. Knowing that Jonas loved feeding his cock into Isak’s mouth. 

 

“I want to see your tongue baby.”

 

Isak’s pink tongue slid out leaving him panting quietly. Waiting. Jonas moved one hand into Isak’s hair holding him there. With his other hand he gripped his cock and slapped it on Isak’s wet tongue. 

 

“Is that what you want Issy? My cock in your mouth? Just like that first night.”

 

Isak’s head nodded as he looked up into Jonas’ eyes. 

 

“Oh you’re so beautiful down on your knees just waiting for my cock.” With that Jonas started to slowly slide his cock into Isak’s mouth. Isak was still looking straight into Jonas’ eyes even as he gagged slightly when Jonas’ cock hit the back of his throat. As Jonas pulled back Isak’s lips wrapped his cock in warm wetness. Sucking at the head Isak could taste a spurt of pre-cum on his tongue. 

 

“Fuck Issy you suck cock so good. Always letting Even and I fuck your perfect mouth.” Jonas moaned as he guided his cock deep inside Isak’s mouth again. Setting a slow rhythm now Isak started to suck harder on Jonas’ cock as it pulled back. Loving the feeling of it filling his mouth. 

But as thick as Jonas was he still wanted more. 

 

“Where’s Even? I need his cock too.” Isak whimpered as he looked up at Jonas. 

 

“He’ll be here soon Issy. Remember he was working late.” Jonas reassured his boyfriend as he slid his cock back in his wet mouth. “And won’t he be happy to come home and find you on your knees taking my cock.” 

 

Isak nodded gently. He knew Even would love coming home to this picture. Right from the beginning Even had loved the fact that he could sit back and watch Isak with Jonas. Even would jerk himself off as Isak and Jonas put on a show for him. It was the hottest thing Isak had ever experienced.

 

Jonas’ hand was now holding on to Isak’s chin as he fucked into Isak’s mouth again and again. Isak gagged every few thrusts which just made Jonas moan and thrust even harder. Isak loved the feeling of his boyfriend’s cock hitting the back of his throat as he drooled around it. 

 

“Fuck you two are beautiful.” Even’s deep voice filled the air. 

 

Both Isak and Jonas quickly turned their heads to the patio door. There stood their tall blonde god-like boyfriend already half undressed and his hand undoing the zipper on his jeans. 

 

“Even!” Isak squealed as he jumped to his feet and ran over to his boyfriend. “I missed you!” 

 

Even let out a huff as Isak ran full force into him, wrapping his arms around Even’s neck, and crashing their lips together.

 

“Hey baby I missed you too. I see you and Jonas were having fun already.”

 

“Ya! Jonas and I smoked another joint and then I took my shirt off because I wanted Jonas to suck on my nipples and then he did and it felt sooo good and then I moaned really loud and Jonas said I had to be quiet so I got on my knees and he slid his big cock down my throat and we were talking about you walking in and finding us like that and now you’re here!”

 

Even was now leaning back and raising his eyebrows. 

 

“Wow that’s quite the story.” Even laughed and smiled at Jonas knowingly. 

 

“No filter” Jonas nodded at Even.

 

“Aww yes the no filter Isak. My favourite.” Even teased lovingly.

 

“Hey are you talking about me?”

 

“We’re just saying we love it when you tell us everything baby. It’s so cute.” Even reassured as he led Isak back over to Jonas. 

 

“Hey gorgeous.” Even said before greeting Jonas with a deep passionate kiss.

 

Watching his two favourite boys in the world make out had Isak weak in the knees. Which really was convenient because all Isak wanted to do was get back on his knees to take Jonas into his mouth again.

 

Isak wrapped his lips around Jonas’ cock and sucked the head gently into his mouth. After just a few moments Even was kneeling down beside him and spreading Jonas’ legs even wider. Isak moved his head so he was just sucking along one side of Jonas’ cock while Even’s lips met Isak’s in the middle. Their boyfriend writhing in his chair as they kissed over his cock. They had all agreed months ago that two mouths on a cock were always better than one. 

 

“Fuck…that feels…so good” Jonas stuttered as he thread his fingers through Isak and Even’s hair. 

 

Isak met Even’s eyes as their noses bumped together. Tongues dancing along Jonas’ straining cock. Getting to give someone else pleasure alongside Even, to be in the same headspace as him, was one of Isak’s favourite things. They were quite a team when it came to making Jonas fall apart. They knew every button to push. 

 

Even’s head now fell lower to bring attention to Jonas’ sensitive balls as Isak took their boyfriend’s cock fully into his mouth. 

 

“Oh god. You boys spoil me. So good.” Jonas praised. 

 

As Isak’s head bobbed up and down the length of Jonas’ cock faster and faster moans from above started to fill the quiet night. 

 

“Come on boys let’s move inside. I want to get both of you naked and really christen this new apartment properly.” Even said as he started to pull both of them to their feet.

 

Isak and Jonas stumbled behind Even’s long strides as he held their hands and guided them towards the bedroom. Isak giggled as he tried to lean over and kiss Jonas but instead just ended up tripping over his feet. 

 

“We’ve got an eager one here.” Jonas laughed as he helped Isak out of his jeans. Not an easy feat as Isak was “helping” Even take his jeans off and Jonas his shirt. _Why do they make clothes so hard to take off_ Isak thought to himself.

 

“Mmmm you’re always eager for our cocks aren’t you Issy?” Even teased as he fell onto the bed and pulled his boyfriends down with him. 

 

“Ya I love cock. You know I got to see his cock before yours. But I got to suck yours before his.” Isak laughed to himself. “But now I have both of them!” He exclaimed triumphantly.

 

Jonas and Even laughed at their beautifully high and filter free boyfriend. 

 

“So what are we going to do with our cock hungry boyfriend tonight Jonas?”

 

“Mmm I have a few ideas but I think he should decide. What do you want Issy?”

 

Isak was now straddling Even’s hips and lazily stroking his boyfriend’s hard cocks. “Oh wow! I get to decide! Two cocks…so many things I could do with two cocks…in my mouth…in my ass…Oh ya that’s what I want!”

 

“You want two cocks in your ass beautiful boy?” Even raised his eyebrows questioning Isak. 

 

“Ya!”

 

“Are you sure baby? We’ve only done that once and you’re pretty high right now.” Even looked a bit concerned. 

 

“Please Even. I know what I want. I know it’ll hurt a bit at first but then you’ll both be inside me and I love it when we can all be connected. All three of us feeling each other. I need it. And the pot just makes my ass more relaxed which is perfect.”

 

Jonas took a deep breath and then reached up and cupped Isak’s cheek.

 

“As long as you tell us if you want to stop OK. Remember any of us can say no at any time during sex. Right? Tell me you understand that Issy.” Jonas said with a direct but caring tone.

 

Isak nodded. “I know I can stop at any time. And I love you both for caring for me but I know what I want.” Isak’s words seemed a bit more grounded and sober now. He knew when he smoked he could lose himself in the high but he could also come back to himself much quicker than when he was drunk. Hence why he loved being high when they fucked. He could enjoy it all, feel things he couldn't feel sober but also remember it all again tomorrow. He still felt in control. 

 

“Ok baby we’ll take it slow. Jonas and I will take care of you and you tell us when you’re ready.” Even rubbed his hands up and down Isak’s thighs lovingly. 

 

Isak looked at Even and then back to Jonas. A giddy smile starting to spread across his face. “Wow you two are so hot. And you’re all mine. And you’re going to be inside me soon. And then you’re going to cum inside me. Oh fuck I forgot about that. I love that feeling. Hot cum inside me. When it was just Even and I it was never enough cum but then Jonas…” Isak’s ramblings were cut off by Even pulling Isak down and smashing their lips together. 

 

As Isak made out with Even he could hear a soft laugh from Jonas. “I think we’ll have to keep this boy’s mouth occupied if we want to get any fucking done tonight.”

 

A muffled “Mmhmm” escaped from Even’s mouth as he continued to keep Isak focused with his tongue licking into Isak’s mouth. 

 

Isak could feel Jonas’ hand carding through his hair. He leaned back a bit into the sensation. And then there was a hand running down his back. Jonas’? Even’s? He wasn’t sure. Another fun aspect of their arrangement that they’d discovered early on. More hands equals more fun. 

 

The mystery hand followed the crest of Isak’s ass and then slid down in between his perky cheeks. He pushed back against the pressure, searching for more. Another set of hands were now pulling his cheeks apart as fingers pressed gently against his rim. Isak’s moans were swallowed up by Even’s kisses. 

 

“Does that feel good Issy? You want us to rim that tight hole of yours?” Jonas asked as he turned on to his side and joined Isak and Even in their wanton kisses. Their lips and tongues dancing together. The feel of Even and Jonas’ tongues entering Isak’s mouth at the same time made Isak’s head spin. He wanted to tell his boyfriend’s this. Wanted to commentate everything he was feeling. But every time he went to talk a new sensation, a new ecstatic feeling, pulled his attention away. He’d tell them later he thought. Regale them with every detail. Maybe he’d write a book about it. Just as Isak’s thoughts seemed to be spiralling away in a million directions he heard Jonas’ voice. 

 

“I need my tongue on that perfect hole of yours Issy. Lay on your back.” Isak smiled and quickly slid off Even’s lap to lie on his back. 

 

“Hmmm how are we going to do this?” Jonas pondered. Isak laid with his legs spread waiting for more direction. 

 

“Umm turn around so your head’s at the end of the bed. Ya.” Jonas said satisfied. 

 

Isak spun around and wiggled back so his head was hanging just off the end of the bed. He had an idea of what Jonas was thinking about. Spreading his legs again he also opened his mouth and looked up to see Even waiting there. He looked so tall standing at the foot of the bed. Isak almost melted when Even peered down and gave him a quick wink. 

 

“Hey there baby. Are you comfortable?” Even asked as he ran his hand through Isak’s hair supporting his head a bit. 

 

“I’d be more comfortable with your cock in my mouth.” Isak giggled as he tried to lift his head higher to lick at Even’s glistening head.

 

“Such a cock hungry boy aren’t you.” Even teased as he leaned forward, his big hands landing on the bed. Isak caught Even’s cock in his mouth. Isak loved the sensation of Even’s cock hitting the back of his throat, even as he gagged a bit. It felt so good to be filled up. Even was licking down Isak’s abs now while Isak’s muffled moans filled the room. 

 

And then he felt another set of hands. _Oh fuck Jonas is between my legs_ , Isak thought. This often happened. Isak would get so drawn into one sensation that he would almost forget there was another person in the room. And then bam! A new level of ecstasy. A new level of want and need. It was overwhelming but he loved it.

 

Isak couldn’t make out what they were discussing but he could hear his boyfriends talking to each other. He wanted to ask what they were saying but with Even’s thick cock stuffed down his throat talking wasn’t really an option right now. 

 

And then Isak’s hips jumped off the bed as Even’s lips slid down Isak’s cock at the same time as Jonas pressed his wet tongue against Isak’s hole. Groaning loudly and searching for something to hold onto Isak grabbed Even’s hips. Pushing them forward Isak took Even’s cock right to the back of his throat just as Even did the same. Isak’s thoughts jumped from one end of his body to the other. Ping ponging back and forth from sensation to sensation. 

 

And then Isak felt Jonas blow gently on his wet hole. His legs instinctively pulled together. The sensation surprising and overwhelming but Jonas’ strong hands pressed his legs apart again. 

 

“Relax baby. You’re going to have those legs spread all night.”

 

Isak melted at the sound of Jonas’ reassuring voice. Relaxing into Jonas’ touch Isak’s legs fell apart again. 

 

Finding a rhythm now Isak could feel Jonas press his tongue against his hole just as Even and Isak swallowed each other’s cocks to the back of their throats. The steady rocking back and forth created a calming sensation. He felt like he was floating. He could just do this all night. He could just do this forever. 

 

But then Jonas’ deep voice pulled Isak’s attention. “Lick my fingers Even.” 

 

Isak’s wet hard cock fell onto his stomach as Even moved his head up. Isak could hear the slurp of Even pulling Jonas’ fingers into his mouth. Even hummed as he sucked on Jonas’ fingers, spit now dripping down to Isak’s hole. Isak pressed Even’s hips back, his thick cock sliding out of Isak’s mouth.

 

“Are you going to finger me Jonas? Please. I want you to open me up.” Isak whined as he strained his head to look up between his legs.

 

“Oh we’ll open you up baby. Don’t worry. Can you get on your hands and knees for me.” Jonas said as he gave a wet kiss to Isak’s tingling rim. 

 

Even stood up to allow Isak to flip over. Crouching down in front of Isak Even cupped his cheek and gave him a sweet kiss. “You’re doing so good darling. I love you baby.”

 

Isak smiled. He loved it when his boyfriends praised him. It made him feel loved and cared for. 

 

As Isak and Even made out Jonas started to slowly press one finger in Isak’s hole. “More” Isak moaned almost immediately. Jonas obliged as he pressed two fingers in and then three. Isak pushed his ass back into Jonas’ tongue which was continuing to slick his hole even more. Isak could feel his hole spreading as Jonas’ fingers scissored inside him. He moaned into Even’s mouth as his mind jumped forward to what was coming soon. Being filled up with two cocks. Two cocks that he’d dreamed about for so long. Two cocks that had given him so much pleasure. 

 

“I want you inside me too Evy.” Isak whined as he leaned his chest forward into the bed and pushed his ass further up. 

 

“Of course baby.” Even reached his long arms forward. Using one hand to spread Isak’s cheeks wider apart, Isak could hear Even slicking up his fingers with spit. Isak’s body was pulsing with anticipation. 

 

Jonas’ tongue disappeared from Isak’s rim as he heard his boyfriends kissing. “Want some help?” Even cheekily said to Jonas.

 

“Always.” Jonas responded as he pulled his fingers almost all the way out of Isak’s ass. Isak felt empty and moaned his disapproval. But just as he was about to speak he felt a new pressure against his rim. 

 

“Open up baby.” Even’s words went straight to Isak’s hole as he bore down and flared his hole open. Even’s long middle finger slid inside with Jonas’ three. Isak knew he would usually feel a burning sensation but now, as he was still riding out his high, the fingers sliding in and out just made everything tingle. His rim. The walls inside his hole. And his leaking cock hanging heavy between his legs. 

 

Isak’s eyes popped open as his attention was brought to his cock. Glistening with pre-cum it swayed back and forth as the boys finger fucked his ass. Then suddenly Isak needed to see it. Needed to see his ass spreading for his boyfriend’s fingers. 

 

Looking forward off the end of the bed Isak could see his phone peaking out of the back pocket of his jeans. Stretching forward between Even’s legs he was just able to grasp it. 

 

“Whatcha doing baby?” Even asked as Isak reached up to hand him his phone. 

 

“I need to see it.”

 

“You could just lay on your back babe. We don’t have to film it.”

 

“No I want it like this. Pleeeease.” Isak smiled sweetly looking up at Even through his eyelashes. Isak knew that Even would do whatever he wanted when he gave him that look. 

 

“Ok sweetheart. Anything you say.” Even laughed as he took Isak’s phone with his free hand and shuffled onto the bed so he was sitting beside Jonas.

 

“You might have to send me this video Issy. Gotta add it to that spank bank.” Jonas said as he continued to fuck Isak’s hole, pushing deeper and deeper with every thrust.

 

“I…thought…you…didn’t…have…one.” Isak found speaking was beginning to be a challenge with four fingers buried deep inside him. 

 

“Only of you two now. I don’t need anyone else.” Isak heard Jonas and Even share a quick kiss. 

 

“Ok let’s show Issy how beautiful his hole is spreading open for us.” Even’s finger stilled inside Isak’s hole as he concentrated on opening Isak’s phone. “Mmm ya that looks so pretty.”

 

Isak pushed his ass back, driving his boyfriend’s fingers deep inside him. 

 

“Ya Issy fuck yourself on our fingers.” Isak obeyed Jonas’ demands as he bounced his ass back and forth. 

 

“God your ass is so perfect. Look at you taking so much.” Even praised Isak. “You ready for more darling?”

 

“Yes…please.” Isak whined as Even’s fingers disappeared from his hole. He could hear him sucking on them. Slicking them up. 

 

“You ready baby? Five fingers in your hungry hole.” 

 

Isak nodded frantically. “Yes. Yes. Give me more.” 

 

As Jonas’ fingers almost pulled out Even’s fingers joined his. Isak could feel all five fingers teasing his hole wider. Demanding entrance. Pushing his ass back into the pressure Isak cried out as they breached his hole and rushed deep inside him. 

 

“What a good boy. Look at you taking all five fingers so well. Ya Issy fuck yourself on those fingers. Spread your hole so you’ll be ready for our cocks. We’re going to fuck you so good. Make you feel amazing.” Jonas’ words filled the room as Isak and Even moaned in harmony with each other. 

 

“See. Need to see.” Isak frantically whined as he craned his neck around. 

 

“Here baby. You watch that as we keep playing with your pretty hole.” Even said as he handed Isak’s phone back to him. 

 

Pushing back up onto his hands Isak placed the phone below him and pressed play. “Mmm ya that looks so pretty.” Even’s recorded voice filled the room as Isak stared down at his own asshole. Pink and wet and stretched apart. The shot was a tight close up but he could still distinguish between Jonas and Even’s fingers. Jonas’ shorter but wide at the knuckles. Strong and sure. Even’s long and thin. Almost delicate but moving with purpose. Isak watched as his ass bounced back against their fingers. Without even realizing it he was starting to match the movements he could see in the video. His head was spinning as he saw exactly what he was feeling. Every time he pressed back he watched as his ass opened up to receive the now 5 fingers disappearing inside him. His moans started to match the deep guttural sounds he could hear coming from his phone. 

 

“Do you like what you see baby?” Even’s real voice asked.

 

“It’s my ass. And it’s…opening up…just for you. And I can see it. And feel it. It’s right there. Fuck. It’s like I could touch it.” Isak reached his finger down to his phone. Matching the movement he could see on the screen. Suddenly he realized what he was doing and giggled. 

 

“I’m really high. Fuck.” Isak laughed as he continued to finger fuck the recording of his asshole. He knew he probably looked ridiculous but every time he pressed his finger forward onto the screen it was like he could feel it behind him. 

 

“One more Even please. Let me fuck myself.” 

 

“What?” 

 

“Just add one more. Please. I can take it.” Isak didn’t care if the boys understood what was happening. He just knew he needed to feel that 6th finger slide inside him. 

 

“Ok baby.” Even asked Jonas to grab the lube sitting beside him. The cold liquid made contact with Isak’s hole as he pressed play again to rewatch the video. As Even pressed in three fingers along Jonas’ three Isak pushed his own finger down on the screen. He could feel his eyes bulge as he watched his asshole spread, taut along the rim but inviting all 6 fingers inside. Again his focus was running back and forth along his body. Taking in the sight of his hole while experiencing the real pressure happening inside his ass. It was overwhelming. So much to take in. So much to feel. 

 

Isak started to pant as he stared down at this phone and pushed his ass back into 6 fingers. He felt his breath getting away from him. His heart hammering away in his chest. And then a new sensation. A hand on his straining cock. He knew it was Even’s by the way the long fingers wrapped all the way around his cock. Isak clenched his jaw and squeezed his eyes shut. 

 

“So…much.” Isak whined as his hands now gripped the bedsheets. 

 

“You want to cum Issy? Show us how you can cum from our fingers.” Jonas encouraged Isak along as his hand rubbed up and down Isak’s inner thigh, pulling gently on his balls every few strokes.

 

“Cum Isak. Cum for us.” Even said quietly as he kissed up Isak’s back. Isak craned his neck around to see Even. “That’s it baby. Let go. You’re so beautiful. Cum for Jonas and I.”

 

Isak’s hips stuttered erratically as his orgasm ripped through his body. He could feel his own cum painting his chest as his arms gave way and he crashed to the bed. Isak’s shins pushed into the mattress and raised his ass forcing all 6 fingers deep inside him. His eyes were watering. His ears were ringing. It was so overwhelming. But above all the sensation he could hear Jonas and Even speaking to him. Encouraging him. Praising him. Loving him.

 

“That’s it baby.” “Look at you go.” “Such a beautiful boy.” “Fuck Issy. Your ass is amazing.” 

 

Isak had barely come down from his orgasm when he was desperately moaning, “Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me. I need your cocks.”

 

“Come here baby. We want to see that beautiful face.” Isak let out a high pitched whine as Even’s fingers slid out of him and then Jonas’. Isak felt a gently tug on his hips and then he was falling back onto the bed. Settling right in between his two boyfriends.

 

“Hi cutie.” Even said as he brushed Isak’s hair off his sweaty forehead. 

 

Isak smiled blissfully and then looked to his left. “Hey Issy.” Isak melted deeper into the bed as he stared into Jonas’ eyes. “Look at you all disheveled.”

 

Isak knew deep down Jonas was just teasing but one side effect of being this high was Isak got a bit self conscious. “But I’m still beautiful right? You always think I’m beautiful right?” Isak said shyly as he dipped his chin down.

 

“Hey of course I do. You know I’ve always thought you were beautiful Issy. I’ve been in love with you for years.” Jonas spoke so lovingly as he reached down and gently tipped Isak’s chin back up. “You’re the first boy I ever loved Issy.” 

 

Isak sighed as he turned on his side and tilted his lips up to meet Jonas’. The whole energy in the room had shifted in just a few short moments. The frenetic energy had calmed and now all Isak wanted to do was kiss his boyfriend slowly. Isak could feel Even’s big hands soothingly running up and down his sides. Even’s lips pressing sweet kisses along the back of his neck. Jonas’ tongue gently brushing across Isak’s top lip. His strong hands carding through Isak’s messy curls. Isak’s body melted into the touch of his two boyfriends.

 

“Kiss him.” Isak gently instructed as he pulled away from Jonas’ mouth. Isak watched as Jonas reached forward and pressed his lips against Even’s. Isak felt like he would never see anything more beautiful in his life. Even’s plush pink lips connecting with Jonas’ inviting wet mouth. As Isak watched his boyfriends make out above him he also became acutely aware of their two hard cocks pressing into Isak. Jonas’ thick cock was sliding along Isak’s as his hips pressed forward. Even’s erection was pushing in between Isak’s cheeks. Searching for that perfect pink hole. 

 

Before Isak could even say it he could feel Jonas reaching for the lube on the other side of Even. Their lips parted as Jonas squeezed lube into his hand and spread Isak’s cheeks to press his fingers along his puffy pink rim. Again Isak felt a tingle of pleasure as Jonas’ fingers pressed into his hole. 

 

“You ready now baby. Ready for Even’s big cock?”

 

Isak could only moan in response as he pressed his ass back against Even’s throbbing cock. So lost now in the anticipation of being filled. Filled more than ever before. He could feel Jonas’ hand slicking up Even’s cock and lining it up with his wet hole. As the head of Even’s cock started to breach Isak’s hole he let out a little giggle. Not usually his response to getting fucked but the pleasure was just too much. It made him so happy to be here in this bed with the two people he loved most in the world.

 

“Was that a giggle?” Even hummed as he nibbled on Isak’s ear.

 

“It just feels so good. And I know what’s coming next. Both of you filling me up.” Isak smiled as he turned his head to look at Even. 

 

“We’ll get there beautiful but for now let’s just enjoy this.” Even started to rock his hips, driving his cock deeper and deeper inside Isak. Jonas had now moved his hand down to grip around his and Isak’s cock. The slickness of his fingers allowing the two cocks to slide against one another. The perfect friction. 

 

“Look at me Issy. I want to see your pretty eyes as you get fucked.” Isak looked longingly into Jonas’ eyes. Eyes that felt like home to him. 

 

The three of them rocked back and forth gently. Even pressing his cock deep inside Isak as Jonas slid his hand up and down. Isak’s hands explored Jonas’ wide shoulders, his strong arms, his soft hair. He had that feeling of floating again. Being suspended between these two perfect boys. 

 

Jonas’ hand was now wrapping around Isak’s wrist and guiding his arm lower. Isak’s hand  gripped around their cocks and followed the same steady rhythm Jonas had started. 

 

“Ya baby. Keep doing that.” Jonas instructed. “Now put your leg up here.”

 

Isak bent his top leg and rested it on Jonas’ hip. Isak could now feel Jonas’ fingers ghost along his inner thigh and past his balls. Pressing, teasing around his rim. 

 

“You ready for more Issy? Tell me if it’s too much OK. We just want you to feel good.” Jonas said as he looked deep into Isak’s eyes. 

 

“I’m ready. I still want it. Please.” Isak moaned into Jonas’ neck. 

 

“You’re such a beautiful boy. We love you so much Isak.” Even’s steady words grounded Isak as Jonas pressed his finger inside Isak’s ass. The stretch was so much more than before. The tingle finally after all this time giving way to a slight burn. 

 

“I can feel it. It’s so much.” Isak whined out loudly. Unsure now whether he would be able to take Even and Jonas at the same time. Maybe he couldn’t do it.

 

“Tell me if it’s too much Issy. Tell me if you want to stop. Whatever you need.” Jonas’ reassuring voice calmed Isak again. 

 

“No. It’s OK. Just keep doing that. Slowly.” Jonas and Even slowed their rhythm. Isak closed his eyes and focused on the pleasure. The feel of two bodies pressing against him. His slick cock sliding up and down Jonas’. His ass starting to spread wider. To give in to the thickness of Even’s cock and Jonas’ finger slowly fucking him. 

 

“Another. Jonas put in another.” Isak winced a bit as Jonas’ finger slid out of Isak’s ass. The sound of more lube squirting out of the bottle was reassuring. Isak huffed out a little private laugh. Who knew the sound of lube squirting out of a bottle could be music to his ears. 

 

As Jonas pressed two fingers in beside Even’s cock Isak’s hand gripped tightly around the two cocks he had in his palm. This time it was Even that let out a low moan. Biting gently at Isak’s neck. “So tight…fuck…baby…you feel so good…such a…good boy.” Even’s unsteady words went right to Isak’s cock but as the room fell silent he could once again only focus on the burning around his rim.

 

“Tell me more. Talk to me. Please.” Isak whined out as he rocked his hips back. Jonas’ deep grounded voice reached Isak’s ears immediately.

 

“You’re so beautiful Issy. The way you bring us all together. All three of us getting to feel this at the same time. So much pleasure. I’d never felt this much pleasure until that night we all fell into bed together. You did that Issy. You were the one that made it happen. I was in love with you for so long but then seeing you with Even. The way you loved him. The way he cared for you. It made me love him too. It’s you Issy. You connect us. You’re the reason we’re here right now. I love you so much. Even loves you so much. You’re our perfect beautiful boy.”

 

Isak’s heart almost burst out of his chest. “I love you. I love you. I want you inside me too Jonas. I’m ready. Please.”

 

“Ok baby. Sit up. I want you to ride Even.” Jonas’ fingers slid out of Isak’s ass with Even’s cock. Even laid on his back and Isak crawled on top of him, reaching back to line Even’s cock up with his hole again. But there was a hand there already. Jonas was adding more lube to Even’s cock and soothingly spreading it around Isak’s red sensitive rim. Isak turned his head to kiss Jonas one more time before leaning forward into Even’s chest. 

 

Isak’s lips met Even’s in a soft kiss. “We love you baby. We’re going to take care of you. Make you feel so good.” Isak nodded into Even’s neck as he leaned further forward and arched his back. He pressed backwards and felt his ass spread easily around Even’s thick hard cock. After rocking back and forth a few times he could feel Jonas’ cock sliding between his cheeks. Catching on his hole every time Jonas pushed forward. 

 

It was all about to happen. What he’d been hoping for all night. That sensation of being so full. Stretched so wide. And just like Jonas had said, he was going to be the one to bring them all together. A wave of excitement rushed through his body. He was ready now. 

 

“Hold me.” Isak knew his muffled words had met Even’s ears when he felt a strong arm wrap around his back. Another reaching up to cradle the back of Isak’s neck. Even pressed soft, loving kisses all over Isak’s face. His cheek. His neck. His ears. His forehead. At the same time he could feel Jonas kissing up Isak’s back as he leaned forward and lined up his cock with Isak’s already full hole. 

 

“Breathe baby. Breathe and I’ll hold onto you. I’m right here.” Even’s comforting words helped Isak calm. He knew he had to trust his boyfriends. To let go now and trust they would take care of him. 

 

Even’s hips stilled as Jonas started to press slowly inside. Isak couldn’t help but whine loudly. His breath hiccuping as he felt his ass spread wider and wider. 

 

“That’s it Issy. So good. So beautiful. I wish you could see it. See your ass taking our cocks. Ya baby. Almost there.”

 

Isak’s body instinctively started to buck but Even’s strong arms held him tight. Grounding him as Jonas pushed further and further in. Just as Isak thought he couldn’t take it anymore Jonas stilled. 

 

“Don’t…move…please.” Isak whined into Even’s neck. He could hear Even repeating the words to Jonas. 

 

“Of course baby. Whatever you need. You tell us when you’re ready.” Even whispered into Isak’s ear. “Breathe baby. Suck on my neck. Bite me. Whatever you need.”

 

As Isak tried sucking gently on Even’s neck he realized it calmed his breathing. Giving the tight energy balled up in his body a release. He could hear Even humming at the sensation. Then Isak could feel Jonas doing the same to him. Kissing and gently sucking along his neck. 

 

Isak pushed his neck back into the sensation and in turn pushed his hips back also. Groaning loudly he felt his wet rim spread even wider. 

 

Jonas sucked hard on Isak’s pulse point. “Fuck Issy. Fuck. So good. So tight.” 

 

Isak tentatively pulled forward a tiny bit and then pressed back. He could feel his rim was stretched as wide as it could go when he had his boyfriend’s fully in him. Sliding forward lessened the pressure and allowed him to inhale a deep breath. Pushing back again he exhaled a deep guttural moan. It felt good to be loud. To let go and just follow his instincts. Allow his body to take over. 

 

“Move Jonas. Fuck me. Fuck your cock inside me. Let me feel you move…move with Even.” Isak knew once he started to talk he wouldn’t stop. His voice was his release now. He needed to share every sensation with his boyfriends. He didn’t care how loud he was. How much he was babbling. 

 

“Yes, yes. Fill me up. Fuck me. Jonas! Even! I love you. I love your cocks inside me. You feel so good. Spreading me open. Spreading my hole. So wide. So deep. More. Faster. Please!” Isak was wailing as Jonas and Even continued to move inside him. Isak could hear their grunts of effort filling the room. 

 

“Oh my god. I want to feel you cum inside me. Cum inside me please.” Isak was desperate now as he pushed his hands into Even’s chest. Straightening his arms his back crashed into Jonas. “Kiss me. Kiss me Jonas.”

 

Jonas’ strong hand was suddenly on Isak’s chin turning his head. Isak whined into Jonas’ mouth. 

 

“You two look so beautiful. So perfect.” Even moaned out as he reached his hand out to start pumping Isak’s straining cock. 

 

“Oh god. Oh god. Yes! Don’t stop! Keep touching me. Yes Evy.” Isak bowed his head and squeezed his eyes. It was so overwhelming. His mind felt like it was short circuiting. So much to take in. So many sounds. So many sensations. So much pleasure. 

 

“I’m close Issy. I’m so close. I want to cum with you. I want to cum with Even.” Isak could feel Jonas’ thrusts becoming erratic as he chased his orgasm. 

 

“That’s it baby. Let go. I want to see your pretty cock cum all over me. I love you baby. I’ve always loved you. Since the first day I saw you. Do it baby. Cum all over me.” As Even’s direct and loving words met Isak’s ears he could feel his orgasm barreling forward. His lips parted as he screamed his boyfriends names over and over. 

 

And then as Even slid his hand over the head of Isak’s cock one more time he felt his whole body start to tremble. Starting deep in his belly and rising. And then it was happening. He was painting Even’s chest with thick ropes of cum. His asshole squeezing unbelievably tight around the two cocks still thrusting inside him. The deep moans filling the room made Isak aware now of the heat building in his ass. Cum. Jonas and Even were cumming inside him. Filling him up. With that knowledge crowding his mind he felt his cock release one more thick spurt of cum. 

 

Grabbing now at Even’s wrist he tried desperately to still the movements on his sensitive cock. “Stop. Stop. Too much.”

 

“Sorry baby. Come here.” Isak leaned forward onto Even’s chest. He could feel the wet cum spreading across his own stomach and chest but he didn’t care. All he needed now was Even’s strong arms wrapped around him. Isak whined loudly as Jonas pulled out followed by Even. As much as his ass was definitely sore now he also felt empty. The muscles in his hole slowly unraveling from the stretch of two cocks being inside him.

 

Sliding to his side he cuddled into Even and reached back to find Jonas. Both his boyfriends quickly slid into place on either side of him. Jonas pressing against his back and rubbing soothing circles across Isak’s hips and bum. Even pulling Isak in close giving him light kisses all over his face. Isak melted into the touch. 

 

“We’ve got you baby. We’re right here. You did so good. How do you feel?” Even said as he tucked an unruly curl behind Isak’s ear. 

 

“Exhausted” Isak laughed softly. “Overwhelmed but safe with you two beside me.”

 

The three of them cuddled even closer together. 

 

“Issy your ass is magical. You're so good. Your ass is soooo good.” Jonas sighed into Isak’s neck.

 

“I’m not just good. I’m the master.” Isak giggled. 

 

“Ya you are baby.” Even agreed happily.

 

“Yup I’m the master of taking it up the ass. All of it.” Isak added a confident quick nod at the end of his sentence.

 

“That you are Issy. That you are.” Jonas said as he nuzzled into Isak’s back.

 

As Isak started to drift off to sleep, cozy between his two boyfriends, he felt a glow of love spread around his body. It was different than the intense pleasure he’d been feeling all night. Different than the ecstasy of his orgasm. It was grounding, calming, and felt like coming home. A home he always knew he’d have with Even and Jonas. A home with the only two boys he’d ever loved. A home with the only two boys he’d ever need.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a bit of a beast to write. So many limbs!! So many cocks!! Haha. I have other ideas for scenes with these three so this might become a series. Hope all you threesome lovers enjoyed it!


End file.
